Hide Like Whispers in the Rain
by This-Photgraph-Is-Proof
Summary: The story is about a girl who goes to hogwarts, and her life there. There's not much to summarize, but please RR! Thanks!


When I arrived at King's Cross at 10: 35, I noticed people staring at me. I ignored them just as I always do. My shoulder was giving me hell, I woke up late that morning, and to top it all off, I had some bogus train ticket. I checked my ticket once more, sighed, and continued forward. When I asked the conductor where my platform was, he laughed in my face and pointed towards the exit. I nearly took his head off for that one, I did. Instead, I kept my cool, politely smiled, nodded, and walked away. God, I hated how I was so passive.

It was nearly 10:50 and I was getting a little nervous. I still hadn't found my platform, and I had no way of getting home otherwise. I picked up my suitcase and decided to head over towards where I figured the platform should've been. There it was. Platform 9. And there _it_ was. Platform 10. It seemed absolutely insane that I was standing there, between the two, like some dumfounded idiot, staring into the nothingness that stood between the two.

It was now 10:55. It left in five minutes. Five fricken minutes. There was no way I was going to find it if I hadn't already by now. I was just about to turn around and head towards the exit – even though I had nowhere to go – when I noticed something strange – no, something freaky. Here I see, these two men, both dressed in some sort of nightgown walking in my direction. I mean, who in their right mind would think of wearing such clothes? I figured they must've been heading towards one of the Platforms, so I moved to get out of their way. I was barely one foot towards the exit when I suddenly came crashing down. It felt like something heavy had attacked me from behind, but before I could see what it was, my head collided with the hard stone floor and all became black.

"Who do you think she is?"

"I dunno, maybe a new student?"

"Hmm, well I don't think she's a new first year. She looks much older."

I was in a daze. I heard these faint voices permeate through my head but I didn't recognize either of them. When I tried to open my eyes, it seemed like my eyelids weighed a thousand pounds each. I figured I must've been in some state of shock.

The first thing I noticed when I woke was a bright light. In fact, I'd have to say that it was the brightest light I'd ever seen. Then a horrible thought came in mind. _Oh god, am I dead?! Wait, if I'm dead, can I be thinking to myself?_ Then suddenly someone said, "Hey, I think she's awake!"

Groggily, I sat up and rubbed my face. "Well of course I'm fricken awake…and I can thank _you_ for that," I said crankily. Silence. _Aw jeeze, now I hurt the fricken kid's feelings._ "Sorry, I'm Eve…and you are?"

"Oh, uh, um Neville, yeah," said a kid who looked like he'd just lost a lot of weight in short amount of time. _Now I wonder what caused that?_ But before I put too much thought into it, I saw another guy in the room. _Too bad you don't wear contacts, sexy._

"I'm Harry. So, uh...are you new here?"

_Wow, look at those beautiful eyes. One could get lost in those jade green…._ "Huh?" _Oh God, I was spacing again._

"I asked are you new?" said Harry with an odd look on his face. Who was this girl, and where did she come from?

Just then two more people showed up in their compartment. The one guy had fiery red hair and a face so freckly that it looked like a pen had attacked him. _Here's a goofball if I ever saw one._ Next to him would've been a beautiful young woman with brown wavy hair except for the fact that she looked like she was about to blow up. _Now this could be interesting_.

"Hey Hermione, hey Ron," called the boy named Neville.

"Who's your friend guys?" asked Ron playfully, but immediately got a hard stomp on the foot by the angry squirrel....ehem, I mean 'Hermione.'

I decided to take the initiative before _Hermione_ did something unpleasant to Ron. He seemed like he could use some slack. I stood up walked over to him and held out my hand. "Hey, my name's Eve, I'm new here and I was just going to ask Neville and….err – I glance back at glasses-boy-with-the-sexy-eyes who mutters 'harry' — _Harry_ how the hell I ended up here." _There._

For a second Ron seemed taken aback, but then a grin spread across his freckly face. "Nice to meet you, and like Neville said, I'm Ron and this is – "

"Hermione. Hi." Hermione's hard eyes never left mine. It was sort of creepy. _Congratulations Eve, you've already pissed someone off and it's only been fifteen minutes._ Haha, now that was worth a smirk, but when I did Hermione apparently thought I was smirking at her, because she gave me one of the dirtiest looks I've been given in my life – and that's saying something. However, I pretended as if I didn't notice it and sat back down.

"Now…who can tell me where the hell I am, where the hell I'm going, how the hell I got here, and why the hell you all are wearing bathrobes?" _Phew that was long._

However when I looked up at everyone, they were all looking at eachother. Then finally Harry cleared his throat and said, "Err…let me take a stab at that. First off, we're on the Hogwarts Express; secondly we're on our way to Hogwarts; thirdly, I don't have the slightest idea how you got here, because you were here when we took the compartment; and lastly, these..err..what did you call them? Bathrobes? Well, this is the sort of clothing our kind wears."

"What do you mean Iour kind/I?" I asked skeptically.

That's when I knew this was going to be a very very _long_ train ride.


End file.
